Clair de Lune
by Isajackson
Summary: OS - Shweir - Un clair de lune, un bain de minuit...


**Spoiler****: Aucun en particulier**

**Saison****: Aucune en particulier**

**Disclaimer****: les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi malheureusement**

**Résumé****: OS – Shweir – Un clair de lune, un bain de minuit…**

**Note de l'auteur****: Eh oui je récidive avec le Shweir!! J'aurai jamais cru que j'écrirai une autre fic avec ce couple mais bon il ne faut jamais dire jamais nan? lol!! En fait j'ai été inspirée par une manip que j'ai trouvée sur le net et que j'ai envoyé à ma Steph' et à ma Nadège!!**

**Alors je dédicace cette fic à mes deux amies Steph' et Nadège, qui m'ont fait aimer ce couple grâce à leurs fics géniales!! Ce petit OS est pour vous les filles!!**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira!!**

**Bonne lecture!!**

**Clair de lune**

Elisabeth poussa un énorme soupir et se massa la nuque devenue douloureuse après plusieurs heures à éplucher la pile de rapports qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Elle consulta sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il était tard. La jeune femme poussa un nouveau soupir. Elle voulait terminer ce qu'elle avait à faire avant d'aller se coucher et ne savait pas si elle allait tenir longtemps à ce rythme. Elle se sentait épuisée. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour une bonne tasse de café. Au moment où cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, la porte de son bureau coulissa et une silhouette s'encadra dans l'embrasure. C'était John Sheppard et il avait une tasse, dont s'échappait une mince volute de fumée, à la main.

- Colonel? fit la jeune femme surprise. Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à entrer!

- j'ai frappé mais vous ne m'avez pas entendu répondit le militaire en s'avançant vers elle. Tenez ajouta t'il ensuite en lui tendant la tasse. J'ai pensé que vous en auriez besoin.

Elisabeth pris la tasse et huma l'arôme qui s'en dégageait. Du café, et il avait l'air bien fort en plus.

- merci murmura t'elle en lui adressant un sourire timide

- à votre service répondit John en lui adressant son plus beau sourire et en s'éloignant vers la porte.

Elisabeth rougit subitement et retourna à ses rapports. Elle se sentait gênée brusquement mais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. John, quant à lui, n'était pas sorti du bureau. Il était resté dans l'ombre à côté de la porte et il contemplait la jeune femme penchée sur ses dossiers. Ses cheveux bouclés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et une mèche venait gêner sa vision. Elle l'écartait d'un revers de la main. Ses joues avaient pris une légère teinte rosée et il la trouvait encore plus désirable ainsi. Il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard d'elle. Soudain, elle grimaça et porta la main à sa nuque. John s'approcha doucement derrière elle et posa les mains sur ses épaules.

ooOoo

Elisabeth n'avait pas vu que Sheppard était resté dans son bureau. Elle avait donc repris son travail. Alors qu'elle relisait un rapport, elle sentit une contracture remonter de son dos vers sa nuque. Elle grimaça sous la douleur et tenta de se soulager en se massant un peu. Elle failli pousser un cri de surprise en sentant des mains sur ses épaules.

- shhhh, détendez vous murmura une voix douce à son oreille

Elisabeth avait reconnu cette voix. Elle obéit et se relâcha complètement entre les mains expertes du Colonel. Son massage lui faisait un bien fou et la relaxait complètement. Elle se surprit même à pousser un petit gémissement de contentement. Brusquement elle sursauta en sentant des lèvres dans son cou, puis elles remontèrent vers son oreille, laissant à chaque passage des traînées brûlantes sur sa peau. N'y tenant plus, elle se retourna et les lèvres de John se refermèrent sur les siennes. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, incitant ainsi le militaire à approfondir le baiser. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé le baiser cessa. John s'écarta doucement. Elisabeth noua son regard au sien, assombri par le désir.

- viens chuchota John en lui tendant la main

L'espace d'une seconde, Elisabeth hésita puis finalement se leva, glissant sa main fine dans celle du militaire.

ooOoo

- mais où est-ce qu'on va? demanda la jeune femme qui suivait John dans les couloirs de la cité. Ça n'est pas la zone des quartiers?

- oh, tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais t'emmener directement dans mes quartiers? demanda John, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres

- eh bien en fait… si!

- hey! faut pas croire toutes les rumeurs qui circulent! Je suis un gentleman moi! s'indigna John

- oh mais je n'en doute pas une seconde répondit Elisabeth en s'approchant de lui. Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Alors où m'emmène tu?

- ça c'est une surprise répondit le militaire en entraînant la jeune femme dans la baie des jumpers.

- John! on ne peut partir comme ça! je doit rester ici, je suis la Dirigeante et…

- c'est juste pour la nuit l'interrompit le militaire. Allez grimpe ajouta t'il en ouvrant la porte arrière de Jumper 1.

- mais je…

- allez viens! tu verras, ça va être super!

- bon très bien capitula la jeune femme en allant s'installer à côté de John.

Le jumper décolla et pris la direction du Continent. Elisabeth regardait John tandis qu'il pilotait. Il était si beau en pleine concentration! **(1)**. Elle se demandait bien ou il l'emmenait exactement sur le Continent.

- on y est dit brusquement John en amorçant une descente.

Elisabeth sursauta et regarda devant elle, à travers le cockpit. Ils allaient atterrir sur une petite plage. La jeune femme trouvait l'endroit magnifique.

John posa le jumper en douceur sur le sable. Puis une fois l'appareil stabilisé, il se leva, tendant son bras à Elisabeth.

- si vous voulez bien me suivre

La jeune femme sourit et se leva, passant son bras sous celui de John. Puis, mentalement, le militaire ouvrit la porte arrière du jumper et ils sortirent.

ooOoo

L'endroit était vraiment magnifique. Un clair de lune baignait la petite plage et l'océan de sa lumière, nimbant ainsi le lieu de magie. Elisabeth soupira de bien-être. Elle était là avec l'homme qu'elle aimait en secret depuis des mois. Pouvait-elle rêver mieux? La température était douce, presque chaude.

Lui tenant toujours la main, John s'approcha de l'eau. Doucement, il s'assit, invitant la jeune femme à faire de même.

- on est pas bien ici? lui demanda t'il en lui souriant

- oh si, c'est merveilleux murmura la jeune femme en lui rendant son sourire.

John passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme et elle se laissa aller contre lui. Doucement John approcha son visage du sien et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Doucement, il la fit basculer tout en l'embrassant. La jeune femme avait glissé ses mains dans le dos du militaire et le caressait langoureusement sous son t-shirt. John gémit et ses lèvres délaissèrent celles d'Elisabeth pour se concentrer sur son cou et la naissance de son décolleté. Puis, brusquement, John se redressa et sourit. Mais pas n'importe quel sourire songea Elisabeth en le dévorant du regard.

- j'ai chaud déclara t'il en se débarrassant de son t-shirt. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là. Il entreprit ensuite de déboutonner son pantalon et l'envoya valser à quelques mètres de là. Il se retrouva en boxer noir, qui ne cachait rien de l'effet que lui faisait la jeune femme à cet instant précis. Ça te dit une petite baignade? ajouta t'il en glissant ses doigts sous l'élastique de son boxer.

- je ne sais pas… je… bafouilla la jeune trop surprise par ce qu'elle voyait

- allez laisse toi aller chuchota John en lui enlevant doucement son t-shirt. Puis une fois le vêtement enlevé, il glissa une main dans son dos et dégrafa d'un geste d'expert son soutien-gorge. Il posa une main en coupe sur l'un de ses seins et en titilla le mamelon du pouce. Il durcit immédiatement et Elisabeth gémit doucement.

- mmm je vois que tu apprécies… murmura t'il en accentuant la caresse.

Pour toute réponse, Elisabeth se colla contre lui, écrasant ses seins nus contre le torse musclé du Colonel. John l'embrassa et dans le même temps fit glisser son pantalon sur ses cuisses. Le vêtement tomba au sol et d'un coup de pied, Elisabeth s'en débarrassa avant de se recoller à John.

Puis le militaire l'embrassa sur le nez avant de s'écarter d'elle. Un sourire provoquant aux lèvres, il retira son boxer et, sans un mot, il se retourna et se jeta dans les vagues. Elisabeth le regardait, un sourire énamouré aux lèvres.

- alors? tu viens? cria t'il en nageant

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit et elle retira son slip avant de rejoindre son futur amant.

Pendant quelques minutes, il nagèrent côte à côte, puis n'y tenant plus, John enlaça la jeune femme et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Elle répondit à son baiser en se collant à lui et c'est alors qu'elle le sentit contre son ventre.

- mmm, c'est la joie de me voir ou c'est à cause de la température de l'eau? lui demanda t'elle d'une voix rauque.

- à ton avis grogna John, le visage enfoncé dans son cou. Il la dévorait littéralement de baisers. Puis, brusquement, il pris une large inspiration et se laissa glisser sous l'eau, le long du corps de la jeune femme. Elisabeth avait rejeté la tête en arrière et avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas couler. Elle avait l'impression que son corps s'embrasait sous les caresses du militaire. La jeune femme se cambra brusquement en sentant quelque chose d'humide et brûlant dans son intimité. Elle ne pu retenir un cri de plaisir. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ressenti un vide frustrant alors que John refaisait surface pour respirer.

- John murmura t'elle d'une voix rauque de désir, j'ai envie de toi

- moi aussi lui répondit t'il sur le même ton.

Il l'embrassa et retourna vers le rivage. Elle le suivit. Dès qu'elle fut près de lui, il l'enlaça et ils se laissèrent tomber sur le sable humide. Puis John se redressa un peu, et s'appuyant sur un coude, il la contempla pendant de longues minutes. Elle était magnifique. Ses cheveux mouillés retombaient en mèches éparses sur son front, auréolant son visage. Ses yeux émeraude étaient assombris par le désir et il y lisait autre chose aussi. Il sourit et l'embrassa dans le cou, puis il descendit plus bas, toujours plus bas.

- John… gémit elle

Mais le Colonel ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il continuait ses caresses, y prenant un plaisir manifeste. N'y tenant plus Elisabeth les fit basculer d'un coup de rein. John, trop occupé, n'eut même pas le temps de réagir.

- à nous deux Colonel murmura la jeune femme en faisant glisser ses mains sur le torse de son amant, y dessinant des arabesques.

John gémit et ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant complètement. Ce qui ne déplu pas à la jeune femme, bien au contraire. Elle se pencha d'avantage et effleura l'un de ses mamelons des lèvres, il durcit immédiatement sous la caresse. Elisabeth sourit et poursuivit son exploration, déposant une pluie de petits baisers mouillés le long du torse de John. Un John qui ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se cambra lorsqu'elle atteignit son nombril. Mmm zone sensible songea la jeune femme en y introduisant sa langue. John gémit et se cambra d'avantage. Elisabeth compris, d'autant qu'elle en mourrait d'envie elle aussi. Mais elle allait le faire à sa manière. Doucement elle se redressa et John laissa échapper un grognement de frustration. Puis elle le regarda dans les yeux avant de s'empaler doucement sur son membre érigé. John gémit et arqua les reins pour lui faciliter la tâche. La jeune femme se laissa lentement glisser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement en elle. Puis doucement, elle amorça un mouvement de vas et viens, qui s'accélérait à mesure qu'elle sentait le plaisir affluer en elle par vagues successives. Sous elle John poussait des grognements incoercibles. Elisabeth accéléra le mouvement et atteignit l'orgasme dans un cri, ce qui provoqua celui de John. Dans un râle rauque, il arqua les reins une dernière fois et explosa en elle.

La jeune femme se laissa retomber sur sa poitrine épuisée mais heureuse.

- woaw! souffla John, tu me surprendras toujours

- et encore tu n'as pas tout vu murmura la jeune femme en l'embrassant.

- j'aurai du t'emmener ici bien plus tôt dit John en la serrant contre lui.

- oui tu aurais du sourit Elisabeth en se blottissant dans ses bras.

- Elisabeth? fit doucement John

- moui? répondit elle, le visage dans son cou

- je t'aime

- moi aussi John, je t'aime

**FIN**

**(1) **c'est pas vous qui direz le contraire, hein les filles? lol!!

**Alors ça vous a plu? j'espère que oui!!**

**Gros bisous!! J'vous adore!!**


End file.
